


Angel in Disguise

by Xelqua_Pleiades35



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Aether, Angel/Demon Relationship, Demon, Dimensions, F/M, Fallen Angel, Gen, M/M, Multi, The Nether (Minecraft), angel - Freeform, overworld, war and conflict
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29021874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xelqua_Pleiades35/pseuds/Xelqua_Pleiades35
Relationships: Tango Tek/Stressmonster101, Xisumavoid/Docm77, falsesymmetry/impulsesv/iskall85





	1. Chapter 1

Tango is a demon, he has always lived in the Nether. But he was different, unlike the other demons... Tango did his best to help his friends and fellow demons to complete their daily tasks, instead of completing his own. He found this much more enjoyable and rewarding.. In some cases, people would call him a rebel. But to Impulse, he was an angel in disguise. One day, everything changed, and here's how:

Tango's PoV:

"Hey Iskall, how's it going?" I called over to him. Not giving him a chance to reply, I continued, "I'm looking for Impulse, ya seen him?" Iskall looked at me. "Nope, sorry Tango" he replied, turning away from me and back to his work. Sighing slightly, I moved on, _"ugh, why are they all the same"_ I thought to myself _"only concerned about their work... nothing more, nothing less"._ Soon enough I had made it to the fortress, which was a good 400 or so blocks away from where Iskall was working. I was just about to enter when my path was blocked. "Halt! Who goes there?" I heard a deep voice talk. 

I immediately recognised it as Wels', one of the guards to the fortress. Most of them disliked me for multiple reasons, mainly because of my dad though, Wels on the other hand, he was different. "Well hello there Wels, my friend" I spoke. Slightly surprised I knew who he was, he stepped out of the shadows, his expression showing kindness in his eyes as always. "Tango, what a pleasant surprise. What can I do for my favourite rebel?" I laughed at the nickname, knowing why I was called a rebel. "Haha, well there's not much you can do... I'm afraid. But you haven't seen Impulse around, have ya?" He thought to himself for a moment. "Well I do remember someone going that way" Wels pointed in the direction of Impulse's base. "I can't remember who it was though, I'll come with you and help you look if you want?" I was taken aback by his comment, I never expect people to offer to help me... so when Wels did offer, I turned him down. I shrugged, "Well thanks for the help anyways, I'll see you around!" And with that, I turned and walked in the direction of Impulse's base.


	2. Chapter 2

Tango's PoV:

I passed many fortresses, albeit smaller in size before arriving at the lava lake that surrounds Impulse's base. Checking the barrel, I sighed before muttering to myself _"Darn it, no boats again. they should keep this stocked."_ I started to open my inventory, looking for wood... when I was pushed into the lava. As I fell, I was Etho run past shouting a quick "sorry!" in my direction. I merely shrugged and rolled onto my stomach and started the swim to Impulse's base. After what seemed like literal hours, I finally see his base looming above me. Reaching the edge of the lake, I pull myself out, shake off the lava and head inside.

"Hey Impulse, I'm here!" I shouted, getting no response. "Uhh, Impy? Ya there Bud?" I called him again, this time using his nickname I gave him when we were kids. "Sup T, I'm in the kitchen dude" he shouted back. I headed in that direction and found him making what appeared to be fire cakes with a women I didn't recognise. "Hey Tangy, you've met my girlfriend, False right?" _"Ah yes now I remembered her. A lovely girl really but I despised how she took time away from Impulse. Well he's happy so I guess I am too"_ She waved at me, noticing I zoned out but not wishing to say anything. "Hm, oh yeah! Hey False, haven't seen you for a bit, how's it going?" She laughed, "Oh Tango, you only saw me like two days ago!" turning to Impulse, she added "the cakes are burning!" I watched as he sheepishly took them out of the furnace, chuckling slightly.

"Ya never were good with cooking, were you?" A slightly dejected no was heard from across the room. "Anyways, I came to help with ya tasks for the day- uhm and your food" I said whilst taking a cake and eating it, almost immediately spitting it in the bin. We all laughed for a bit before cracking on with Impulse's tasks. First up on the list was the numerous amount of farms Impulse needed. We spent 3 hours making a blaze farm and wither skeleton farm, of course Impulse wasn't being careful and fell into the wither skeleton farm, getting the withered effect for 15 seconds. This was followed by a 2 hour quartz mining session, with a couple of ghast balls coming our way. 

~~Timeskip ~~

"Okay, so do you want to tell me what on earth you need 32 stacks of quartz?" Impulse spluttered for a second. "I-Well uh, I need it for my base of course!" I shrugged, dismissing it completely "Well okay then". It took us another 3 hours to finish the rest of the base. Finally we were able to walk inside, sloughing on the nearest sofa. False came out from the kitchen with freshly baked cakes, sitting on the sofa cuddling Impulse as we rested after a long hard day's work.

No POV:

"So Tango, when you gonna settle down with someone?" Impulse asked. Before Tango has a chance to reply, False added "any demon you got your eyes on?". He laughed them off, _"If only you knew the truth"_ he thought. Tango did like someone, she's pretty, extremely kind and would do absolutely anything for a friend. Though... there was one problem. She wasn't in the Nether. "Well, I probably shouldn't tell you, cuz I'll get in serious trouble..." he started. "But- yes, I do like someone, found them whilst I was in the overworld." At this point, Iskall had joined them, and all three faces were in awe.

"You went to the overworld?! Tango, the pathetic demon who helps out more than those pesky angels?" Iskall exclaimed. Impulse noticed a dejected look on Tango's face before he retorted. "Well at least I'm not a bully. Ya mighty lucky to have these two" he gestured to Impulse and False. False shot Iskall a dirty look, making him back down a bit. "It was nice to catch up with you Impulse, False. Same time next week?" Tango asked the pair.

"Sure, pop round anytime Tango!" Impulse replied as Tango left the Symmetry household. Realising he didn't boat over to Impulse's like he normally would've, he decided to do something he hadn't done in ages. He flew.

His wings were a dark to pale pink gradient. Unlike other demons, Tango's wings were made out of feathers, a feature from his father.

Tango's POV:

"Sigh, I wonder why he hates me so much" I spoke softly to myself whilst flying over the lava lake. Impulse not backing up his best friend really was upsetting to Tango. I sighed again, looking around. "Maybe it's time to see my father again... although that does mean sneaking past the guards, and my dad." I shrugged and flew towards my destination, mind already made up.

Landing safely in the main castle, also known as my home, i make my way towards the portal to take me to my father. I ventured down many corridors, twisting and turning to avoid being see by the guards. "Yea! there it is... the portal room" I whisper-yelled in celebration. I walked into the room... only to be met with my dad sitting on the newly polished quartz stairs. This portal isn't like the regular portals you see around the Nether. This portal was made of glowstone and water. "Tango, my son. Where are you off to this time?" he asked me. "Oh, just wanted to go see father for a bit... had some questions about my wings." I said in a panic, whilst ruffling my feathers. "Well okay, don't be too long. Oh, and send Xisuma my love." With that, Doc left the room and I stepped into the portal.


	3. Chapter 3

Tango's POV:

Arriving on the other side of the portal, I was surprised to be met face to face with two angels. They looked at each other, scared. The taller one spoke up, "Uhm, Mr demon sir? This is the Aether, I-I uh think you entered the w-wrong portal." I looked at him, confused for a moment before remembering my Nether-like attire. "My apologies- where would I find King Xisuma? I wish to speak with him. It's of the utmost importance" I asked the pair, "oh, and I'm Tango - you are?". They looked panicked. "I-I'm Bdubs and this- this is Keralis" the taller of the two mustered stammering immensely. I smiled, "I'm not going to cause you harm Bdubs. Now where can I find the King?" I asked again. Keralis wildly pointed in a direction, "the castle is that way" he said quickly, fear lacing his voice. I bid the two goodbye and set off in the opposite direction to where Keralis directed me.

The Aether really was a beautiful and enchanting place. The sky was a pastel blue. White and other pastel crystals were dotted aesthetically around the dimension, glistening in the rays of the golden sun. They cast a myriad of colours to shine and reflect all over the Aether. Looking around, I could see angels bustling around happily. Emerging in the distance was a large, magnificent fortress, an impregnable structure of quartz. The spires were a pale purple, complimenting the light grey turrets. There was a dark grey turret in the middle, a more saturated purple spire sat upon the turret like a hat. The plywood entrance was guarded by angels, they had beautiful wings; white as snow.

I gracefully flew towards the castle, landing at the entrance. "Beef, sound the alarm- demon intruder ahead!" one of the guards said alarmed. Hearing those words, an angel, who I assumed to be known as Beef, flew towards the tallest spire. 

Beef's POV:

I beat my wings fast, soaring to the skies. We haven't had an intruder in years, let alone one who got to the castle. _"Wait- the King, I must warn him"_ I thought, diving to the throne room. Stumbling to my feet, I hurried to the King's private quarters... bumping into a higher angel in my haste. "Oh my, I am so sorry sir" I apologise, bowing down, taking note of the silver aura showing the angel's tier. "Beef Eythros- what are you doing here. Why are you not with Scar Viridis on lookout?" The higher angel exclaimed. "My apologies, Z of Argentium. There's an intruder- I wish to alert the King" I explained. "He is of Nether species- Scar Viridis is keeping him at the entrance." He looked at me, gesturing to take him to the intruder. I took back to the skies, the higher angel following behind.

Tango's POV:

I backed up suddenly, confusing the guard stood before me. Raising my head ever so slightly to the sky, I saw the other guard flying towards us. He had brought back up, it seemed, though I did not wish to fight. "Scar Viridis, Beef Eythros explained you found an intruder- where is he?" I heard a familiar voice say. "C-Can you not see him? He's right there" Scar said, pointing directly at me. The angel stepped forward, into the light and I gasped quietly. _"How on Earth did he get so high up- we were both Tier Rosea's last time we spoke... now he's an Argentium?!"_ He laughed, turning back to the guards. "Scar Viridis, you must be mistaken... I only see angels here" He looked back at me smiling, "What brings you to the castle, old friend?" He asked, dismissing the guards. 

"Old friend? Has it been that long you've forgotten my name now, Z of Argentium" I joked. He gently shoved me and laughed.. "Oh Tango, how could I forget you? Though, why are you here... I thought you were banned from here after your fathers' war..?" I sighed, remembering the pain of having to pick a side, "Well Z of Argentium" I began before being interrupted. "It's Zedaph, no need to address me by that title, but do continue" Zedaph chuckled. I continued "I wanted to talk to father, my wings have been a bit of a hassle recently and wished to talk to him about it. Oh and the other demons are getting annoying again." Zedaph lead me towards my fathers quarters. "You know" he started, "you're lucky I stopped those guards sounding the alarm, you would not like the new defence system" he stated, arriving at the King's door knocking and bowing. 

Third Person POV:

"Young Zedaph, to what do I owe the pleasure?" The King said warmly. "I bring you a visitor my King" Zedaph announced, moving aside to show Tango. "Thank you Zedaph, you may leave" he thanked the angel, motioning Tango inside. Tango walked inside, gently closing the door behind him. They sat down, the King offering Tango a cup of tea of which Tango accepted.

Xisuma's POV: 

"Now, you seem troubled my son... what's wrong?" I asked. He set down the cup and sighed softly. "I don't want to hide my wings, but I get ridiculed for having wings not of demon fashion. They hate me father, why can't you and dad get along?" he queried, looking down. "Your dad betrayed us and all angel kind- he started a war Tango. He forced thousands to die, and for what? Nothing changed, not for the better anyway. He lost so much that day- we both did. Peace turned to havoc and harmony now chaos. I had to banish him, to protect the people who were still alive. I did what I had to do Tango, I'm sure you would have done the same." I snapped. "I will never get along with that man for all the pain and suffering he caused us!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note:  
> Hey guys, with the angel tiers, lower tiered angels must refer to higher tiered angels by their title unless told otherwise. Lower angels are referred to by their name, followed by their tier. This is why you see Beef and Tango refer to Zedaph by his title "Z of Argentium".


	4. Chapter 4

_War Flashback:_

_Doc rallied his men, eager for more power and land. He wanted control, and would do whatever it took to get that. "Doc, why- why are you here? What do you want? You told me and Bdubs to come here alone- why?!" Xisuma questioned him. "I merely wanted to talk, I have the illegal elytra and you want it back, simple as that" Doc replied._

Xisuma's POV:

I didn't like where this was heading, not one bit. I knew what Doc was like, he doesn't talk... he just fights. "Don't give him time to talk Bdubs, don't give him time to talk" I shouted, attacking Doc with my sword. Bdubs also began attacking Doc, causing a distraction which enabled me to go after the illegal elytra. "Bdubs, Bdubs I've got it. Where's an ender chest? Bdubs put down a chest" I spoke fast, eager to keep a hold of my elytra. Doc and Bdubs were still attacking each other, Bdubs taking more of the damage. Bdubs screamed, alerting us both "Xisuma, I'm on half a heart.. I can't take him". I ran to him, crying out to Doc pleading him to stop.. "Doc- DOC STOP!" He laughed, "I wasn't even trying... I hit him like twice and he was begging me for mercy Xisuma." I looked at Bdubs, tilting my head in a way that questioned if Doc was right. "Were you? Were you begging Bdubs?" Bdubs nodded, still shaking- "I was on half a heart Xisuma.. one more hit and I would've been gone." he confirmed my fears. Doc was too strong... we couldn't take him. _"What do I do? I don't want to give in and bow down to Doc... but I can't- I can't let him kill Bdubs"._

Doc's POV:

"You need to make a choice Xisuma, Bdubs or the elytra?" I asked. "You can choose to give me the elytra, or I'll kill Bdubs. I don't need him, he doesn't matter." I watched as Xisuma looked at Bdubs, heard Bdubs tell him not to give me the elytra. Xisuma was torn between that elytra and his best friend. "I've given you long enough. 10, 9, 8" I started counting down. 

Bdubs' POV:

"No Xisuma, don't give it to him. I'll be fine, it's okay." I said. _We couldn't let him win._ "What? No! Are you crazy Bdubs!? I'm not letting him kill you!" Xisuma protested. "7, 6, 5, 4" Doc's countdown continued. "Xisuma, it's okay. I'll be fine- we can take time, we can take him. It'll be okay" I panicked, we couldn't surrender. "3, 2, 1-" Xisuma butted in "Stop, stop. Okay you can have it- take the elytra" He gave it to Doc. "Xisuma, why?" I was confused. Why would he do this? "He was going to kill you Bdubs!" Xisuma exclaimed. Hearing Doc chuckle, we look at him confused. "This is what I mean Xisuma. This isn't even the elytra, do you really think I'd leave it on display like that. You're vulnerable Xisuma" he said, still chuckling.

Doc's POV:

"Bdubs thought I was his friend, Xisuma. What an idiot, right? He thought I was his friend. You thought I was your friend.. You both did. I made sure no one turned up to our Wedding so that you thought you had no friends but me. But all along, I've been one step ahead of you, since the very beginning. The reason I suggested we have peace among the dimensions was because it made it easy to gain power. You were dumb enough to agree to it. Too blind to see the truth." Doc scoffed.

"Nubila Caeli is gone, I have power.. I have you both at my mercy right now. The cause of all the war, all the fighting and chaos, was attachment. Your attachment to your precious tea, your attachment to bees, to pets, to friends, to land, to dimensions, to items, even to Bdubs. It took me a long, long time to realise how important attachment was, but when I did... it made me stronger and I realised you're important. I cut my attachment ever since attachments became a thing. I set fire to my house, I lost my friends, lost my items, lost my trident. Everything that was important to me, my pets. I cut everything because I realised that's what gave people power over each other. The only reason you're here right now is because I have these stupid little items. I don't want to be controlled so I cut everything. I lost everything. But i had to lose everything, I had to lose everything to gain everything. If I can control the things people are attached to, then I can control the dimensions again. If I have everything that everyone cares about, that they've ever cared about.. then I can control everything. Right? I can turn this world back to what it used to be. Everything I do is deliberate, everything I've ever done was deliberate. I need control okay. It's not fair, you're right it's not fair. But life isn't fair Xisuma.. the world isn't fair! I need you though Xisuma, I need you to continue bringing attachment to this world. Without you- no one really had attachments. But then you came along and you brought friendship, and civilisation and things people can be attached to, right? You're the key to unlocking the full potential of this world, I need you Xisuma, but I don't need them. They're just pawns. You want to be the hero, right? Every hero has a backstory, yours is him."

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note:
> 
> Okay so I know a few of you may be thinking "hmmm I've read this before" and you'd be completely correct. I did have this on wattpad but decided to move here. I decided that I would re-write the whole thing for any new comers that want to read the book. For now, Xel out <3


End file.
